


All I Need

by MonsterSmut



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Alien Sex, Angaran/Human Relationships, F/M, Shameless Smut, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 16:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13617195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterSmut/pseuds/MonsterSmut
Summary: Tajidh Tevaa has finally summoned the courage to ask out the strange alien he's been pining after. Could the attraction be mutual?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Tumblr, I avoided using names for either character. Basically my attempt at playing around in the Mass Effect: Andromeda world and making my own angaran boyfriend. ;)

They’d been dancing around the subject for months. It began with shy sideways glances when they thought the other wasn’t looking, progressed to awkward smiles and small talk when they were invariably caught looking, and eventually led to dinner and a romantic moonlit walk along the promenade. She’d only been planetside since the beginning of the year, and outside of the other curators and interns at the museum, still didn’t know anyone. He’d offered to be her tour guide, heart quickening at the thought of spending some quality alone time with the strange alien woman who had become his friend.

Pausing along the bridge as they passed by a waterfall, the flowering vines a natural canopy above their heads, he summoned his courage and took her hand. “I’m so pleased you agreed to join me tonight.”

“I’m glad that you invited me.” She smiled as she tucked a lock of hair, something he found endlessly fascinating about her species, behind her ear. He gave her hand a squeeze and admired the pink flush that rose to her face, recognizing it as blushing though his own kind’s blue blood would have shown purple.

“It may be obvious to you now, I hope it is,” he began, uncertainly, “but I have come to treasure our time together, and I think that you feel the same. I’m sorry if this is too bold, I know humans aren’t as open about emotions, and I don’t want to frighten you off with the strength of my feelings for you.”  
  
_Stars_ , the way she was looking at him, her strange brown eyes bright and intense. He raised his hand to brush her cheek. “I do, feel the same, I wasn’t sure if you…I know there is still resentment about humans coming planetside here, and you’re right, we’re not as emotionally open, I didn’t know if you were just being nice or if you really felt for me…”

He cut her off with a kiss, soft and sweet, but the way she melted into him sent fire racing along his veins. One hand tangled in her hair, the other pulling her waist tight against him. He hummed against her mouth and used his tongue to send a spark of bioelectricity through their kiss. Her answering whimper was enough to convince him that maybe he should invite her back to his place after all.

“My apartment isn’t far, and I’d like to continue this train of discussion in private, if you’re agreeable.” he said, voice low and full of promise.

“Oh, I am very agreeable to that, yes, absolutely.” she linked her arm through his. “Lead the way.”

If they attracted a few less-than-accepting looks as he squired her through the streets, they both pretended not to notice.

His apartment was small, and somewhat Spartan, to her eyes. A few personal items here and there; some musical instruments she recognized from their ancient counterparts in the museum, made to be played with bioelectricity and fewer fingers than she had, some brightly-colored blankets and pillows on the sofa(itself made to accommodate a much larger frame than her own, one that came with digitigrade legs). For an alien’s apartment, she reasoned, everything was more or less recognizable in its function. He offered her a glass of taavum, the sweet fruity alcohol that was a local mainstay, which she had learned to drink as the locals did, which is to say warmed.

He lingered close to her as they enjoyed their drinks, his blood warmed by the alcohol and the way her fingers brushed along his forearm both. He felt a decade younger, with the nervous excitement of early blossoming attraction and the promise of pleasure. He wasn’t sure which of them moved first, not that it mattered, as they were both caught up in disrobing the other. She managed to strip him to the waist first, pulling his shirt up and over the wide muscled cowl that framed his face. He’d never admit to her, but her own slender human neck gave him no small amount of anxiety, it looked so delicate and fragile. He struggled with the garment that held her, _what were they called again…ah, breasts_ , flushing a bit purple when she chuckled and reached behind herself, deftly undoing the clasp and letting it fall away.

“It’s okay, those are tricky.” She eyed his torso, running one hand along the pronounced ridges and ropey muscle that covered his frame. He took his time appreciating her body, as well. He’d done some…research, into the human female form, in case he was ever as fortunate as he currently found himself. He wasn’t prepared for how soft her skin was, how her breasts molded to his touch, how her breath escaped her in enticing hitches as he grazed the pad of his thumb over her nipple. Her stomach was rounded and just as soft as her breasts, and he ran his finger along the waistband of her leggings. Hooking his index finger into her waistband, he tugged her along as he backed to his bedroom door.

They fell onto the bed in a tangle of limbs and grasping hands, searching mouths. Straddling his waist, she ran her fingers along his abdomen, following the ridges as they dipped below his waistband. “I…may have read up on your physiology before tonight.”

He smirked up at her. “Did you, now? And what did you learn?”

“That it takes some coaxing and attention to get you to…ah, ‘rise to the occasion’?” she hoped the idiom translated well. He chuckled.

“Yes, you are correct. I’ve picked up from, uh, ‘locker room talk’ I think it’s called? That human men are always out, which seems very precarious to me, if I’m honest.”

“Oh, it’s definitely a shortcoming for them. Makes for a very easy target, when necessary.”

He flinched at that mental image, but his discomfort was brushed away as she began to pull his trousers down his legs.

“Mmm, I love your legs,” she murmured, discarding the rest of his clothes on the floor, “your thighs are _amazing_. So huge.”

She ran her hands down his thighs, eyes traveling up and down his legs. He had worried that his anatomy would be off-putting for her, her own legs were so straight, bending just at the knee. She didn’t seem to mind, though, if the hunger in her eyes was anything to go by. She ran her hands back up to the apex of his thighs and delicately traced her fingers along the edges of his sheath. He shuddered slightly, even without the bioelectricity one of his own would have used, her touch was electrifying him.

“I’ve never been with a guy with a sheath before, I’m a little nervous. You’ll have to tell me what to do.” She looked up at him through her lashes, vulnerable and wanting to please him, and he was glad to be already on the bed because he didn’t think his legs would have held him in that moment.

“Ah, usually we use our bioelectricity to stimulate each other.”

She deflated a little. “I see. Well, since I can’t do that, do you mind if I try something else?”

Oh, she wanted to…well. “Consider me yours for experimenting, darling.”

She smirked at his endearment. Running her fingers along the folds of his sheath, she began to spread the lubrication that was already seeping out. He fell back onto his elbows, watching her through half-lidded eyes. “Fuck, you can’t look at me like that. You all have those amazing starry cat eyes and I can’t deal…”

He laughed. “I like your eyes, too.”

He’d been flattered when she’d told him that his eyes, blue-green iris on a black sclera speckled with gold, reminded her of the home she’d left behind in the Milky Way. That he felt like home. He was about to ask her what a ‘cat’ was, when she ran her tongue in a long slow path up his sheath. She gazed up at him as she curled the tip of her tongue up and away from him, a thick, viscous bridge of his own natural lubrication connecting it to him still. His throat went dry as she licked her lips. “You taste sweet.”

His let his head drop back with a moan as she returned her attentions to his sheath, her small flexible tongue running along the grooves and chasing his electricity around and around until he was dripping. Her many-fingered hands dexterously massaging him and providing a firm counterpoint to the dancing of her tongue. He gave a broken cry.

“I’m sorry, did that hurt?” she was immediately cautious.

“No, _no._ I have never felt anything quite like what you are doing to me, dearest, and it is _delicious_. Don’t stop.”

He felt her tongue begin to dip _into_ his sheath, and _skutting stars_ she kept delving further in until her lips were firmly pressed to his skin and the tip of her tongue was swirling around the head of his phallus. She moaned against him, the vibrations echoing through him until he found his hand tangled in her hair once again. He could feel himself beginning to swell, pushing harder against her tongue. He gave a strangled cry of her name as he began to unsheathe.

Wrapping one hand around the emerging length of his shaft, her mouth kept working around the head, hand and mouth working in tandem to encompass more of him as he slipped out. That small wicked tongue of hers traced the sensitive feathery ridge along the underside of his shaft, and his bioelectricity answered by racing up and down his length, brief flickers of luminescence brightening the dark room. Her eyes widened at that, and she traced her free hand along the ridges of his abdomen where she could see the pulsating purple glow. He was nearly fully unsheathed, and she was still trying to take all of him in her mouth, futile effort though it was. His shaft grew thicker down toward his pelvis, until she couldn’t wrap her small hand around it. Using both hands, she worked him up and down, discovering he enjoyed it when she squeezed him more than just up-and-down friction alone. His cries became an unintelligible string of alien words interspersed with her name and the occasional wordless moan. Once he was trembling at the edge and thoroughly coated in wetness, she slowly pulled off him with an audible pop and licked her lips, before discarding her own leggings and straddling him once more. His research into human physiology had shown him that human women did not have the firm cartilaginous slit he was accustomed to sinking himself into, but if she was this good at unsheathing him without bioelectricity, he had no doubt they would figure it out, together.

Taking one of his large hands in hers, she brought his thick index finger to the slick folds between her legs. She had hair here, too, he was surprised to find. It was coarser and darker than the hair on her head, and damp with her own lubrication. “You’re a lot bigger than I’m used to, handsome, I’m going to need you to get me ready for you first.”

He carefully slid the tip of his finger around her folds, so much softer and more pliable than he was accustomed to. Everything about her seemed so delicate, he was afraid to hurt her. Sensing his hesitance, she guided his finger to her entrance. “It’s okay, I can take it.”

That was all the encouragement he needed. He pushed into her, marveling at the tightness, and moaned as he felt her squeeze around his finger. “Strong, you are _so strong_ , beautiful one…”

She sighed and rocked against his hand, reaching down to guide his thumb to a small firm mound above her entrance. When he pressed the pad of his thumb to it and rubbed it in a circle, she cried out. “Fuck, yes! Just like that…”

She set her own pace, rocking in his grasp as he stretched her open. He took himself in his other hand, strong sure strokes keeping in pace with her movements. A pulse of bioelectricity spiked through him, and a trickle of cum slid down his shaft. She reached behind her with one hand and grasped him, working his shaft and spreading the slick around his head. “Can you use your other finger…er, fingers?”

His brow furrowed a moment before understanding cut through the fog of lust. He slid his index finger out of her and positioned his other “finger”, what was really three fingers joined together in syndactyly, at her entrance. “If it is too much, tell me, and I’ll stop.”  
  
She nodded as she kept working him with her hand and grinding herself against his thumb, wetness pooling in his palm. The scent of her reached his nostrils and his mouth watered. Carefully, so so carefully, he pushed his larger fused finger into her, feeling her give and stretch around him slowly. Her movements slowed as she adjusted to the increased size and pressure. She sank down onto his hand little by little, eyes closed and head tilted back, her delicate throat flexing as she swallowed her moans. He leaned up and captured her throat between his teeth, and she groaned, one hand coming up to cradle the back of his large head. He worked his mouth against her neck, biting and teasing, as she ran her hand around to the front of his cowl and down along it to where it joined the muscles of his chest. Her hands felt impossibly soft against the slightly rougher texture of his own skin. She pressed her hand against his chest, over his heart, and locked eyes with him. Molten brown and starry blue, an entire universe held in their gaze as they rocked together. She leaned her forehead against his, and his awareness shrank until it held only her, only him, only this. He felt her begin to spasm around his hand, muscles clenching erratically. Her cries were a song so sweet, it coaxed the stars out of hiding.

She braced herself against him, both hands pressed to his chest, as her breathing calmed. “So that was…wow…”

“Yes,” he swallowed, thickly, “…wow.”

Turning them both, he eased her down onto the bed until she was laid back against the pillows, her body openly displayed before him like a feast. Kissing the mark he had left on her neck, he eased himself down her torso, saluting both breasts in turn with his tongue, dipping his tongue into her naval briefly before continuing down to her slick folds. He took the opportunity to study her closely, now that she was before him in such a delectable manner.

“You look so beautiful like this, darling. I have imagined having you in my bed like this for so long,” he told her.

He gently parted her folds, noting how the skin became a darker pink the deeper it went, like an irtaafay blossom. She was absolutely sodden, wetness dripping from her like the most delicious paripo fruit. He nudged his flat nose against the small mound that had made her wail before, and gave a long slow lick along her slit, as she had done to him. He was rewarded with a low groan that became his name, her hand finding purchase along the crest of his head. He ran one hand up along her side, finding her hand and lacing his fingers with hers as best he could. Wrapping his other hand around her thigh, he set himself to task. She tasted different, strange, but wonderful. He could smell the strength of her desire for him and it spurred him on. Her hips rocked her against his face as he devoured her, lips and tongue and teeth drawing at her until he felt he were drinking her like taavum.

“I’m almost there…I’m almost…ah, fuck!” her back arched off the bed and she squeezed his hand. He felt her spasm against his mouth, her body trembling as she flew on his tongue. When her grip on his head and hand relaxed, he eased himself back up her body, wiping his mouth with his fingers before sucking her off them slowly.

“Did you enjoy yourself, my sweet one?”

She nodded and gave a soft exhalation that might have been ‘yes’, if she’d had more strength. He smiled, smug in his ability to please her so thoroughly. Her eyes focused on him. “You haven’t cum yet.”

“No,” he said, positioning himself between her legs, “when I reach my peak, I wish to do so completely surrounded by your warmth and heat and strength.”

Pushing herself up on her elbows so she could watch him, she wrapped her legs around his narrow waist and pulled him close. He reached down with one hand and lined himself up with her, pushing himself into her with a low groan. “Oh, darling! My beautiful, beautiful one. You feel…”

“I know,” she gasped, “you do, too.”

He slid into her more easily than he had anticipated, all their work preparing for this moment well spent. Burying his face against her neck, her soft hair tickling his cowl, he pushed against the tightness of her muscles, his voice a strangled moan as she squeezed him. “ _Stars_ , you are so strong…”

“You said that before,” she breathed, “I..ah…I don’t…”

“The way you grip me and squeeze around me tight, we don’t…” he broke off, gathering his thoughts. “Sex for us, it’s more about the bioelectricity, completing the circuit between us…”

“Ah, for us it’s about the _friction_.” And she rocked her hips up against him, hard. He responded in kind, rocking into her harder and harder, the slick drag of her muscles against his shaft maddening and exhilarating. “Harder, faster, please…”

She twisted under him, so that she was on her knees, her soft round ass pressed against him as she squeezed around him again. He ran his hand along her arm, grasping her hand, and sliding his other arm under her to brace her against him as he set a punishing pace. The feeling of her dragging along him coupled with the sounds of her crying out and their bodies slamming together, faster and faster, pushed him along as surely as any lightning coursing through his veins. His low pulsating purple glow picked up along his abdomen, racing along the ridges of his cowl and bathing them both in violet light. He pressed his forehead to her back as he reached the crest of his pleasure, her name falling out of his mouth like a prayer, a song, a plea. Her spasmodic tightening around him signaled her own crest, and she answered him with a shout.

After a while, once the sweat cooled and they had regained the ability to speak, she lay in his arms, head pillowed on his shoulder, idly running her fingers up and down his arm. “Is it still good, without the bioelectricity?” she asked.

“Oh yes, darling, it is incredible. Strange and singular and unexpected, just like you.” he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“Because, I was thinking, I do have some sex toys that vibrate and use electricity, and I was thinking maybe we could…”

He chuckled and pulled her closer. “Sweetheart, I would _adore_ exploring more with you.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more experimentation in the bedroom...

“You keep calling me something I don’t understand, a ‘squid-kitty’? What does that mean?”

His question caught her off guard enough that she bumped the top of her head against his chin. They were sitting on his apartment’s small balcony, gazing over the city at dusk. He was leaning against the wall with her against his chest, sitting between his legs, both their legs dangling over the edge of the balcony. She glanced up at him, his huge starry blue eyes with their vertical slit pupils fixed on her with curiosity.

“Uh, it’s an animal, two actually, from back on Earth. A squid and a cat, kitty.” she explained, hoping he wasn’t offended. “A squid is an ocean-dwelling animal with tentacles and a cat is a small domestic pet. It’s meant as an endearment, I promise!”

“Hmmm, I believe you. Why do I remind you of these animals?”

She pulled her legs back in from between the balcony rails and twisted so her back was against the balustrade. She regarded him for a moment. “Well, your…cowl, kind of reminds me of the tentacles of a squid, the way it curves around your face and comes down your chest.” She ran her hands down the anatomy in question and felt a deep rumble of appreciation rise from him.

“And your skin feels so soft over very firm muscles, and some squid are really colorful, like a rainbow. When I first came here, I was blown away by all the colors your skin comes in. Though I’m finding myself very partial to blue…”

He felt himself preen under frank and appreciative gaze. He was glad she found him attractive, preferred the mottled blues of his skin(even if it was a rather common coloring among his people, nothing as exotic as, say, pink or purple). “And the ‘kitty’? You said it was small…”

“Well, yeah, pet cats are. But there are really big wild cats, they’re sleek and stalk their prey and have powerful muscles. Which you have, also.” she winked. “But really it’s the eyes. Their eyes come in more colors than yours, but they’re very big and they have vertical pupils. And they purr, which you also do sometimes…”

He rumbled in thought, and she giggled. “Yeah, like that!”

“Is it a human thing, to compare one’s lover to animals?” he asked, tilting his head to the side.

“It’s a human thing to make up animal comparisons for just about anything, really. Like those big predators you have here, the adhi, a lot of us call them ‘lizard-dogs’.”

“Hmmm,” he regarded her thoughtfully. “I want to compare you to one of our animals, then.”

“Oh, yeah? Whatcha got for me?” she asked. This was like filling out one of those ‘what kind of mythical creature are you’ quizzes back home.

“You are…a yevara.” he stated, after some consideration.

“Yevara, huh?” she cocked an eyebrow. Oh, she’d heard the stories about the ‘space whales’ trapped under the ice from other Milky Way colonists who had made it to the ice planet Voeld, and she knew a bit about the legends. Whalesong that brought out the stars and led ships safely to harbor. “Can’t say I see the resemblance.”

“I’ve seen how you move in the water. Graceful, sinuous,” he smiled and dropped his voice lower, “seductive, even. And you sing so beautifully for me.”

“You’ve never heard me sing.”

“Haven’t I?” he chuckled. “I make you sing every night, darling one.”

A look of embarrassment flashed over her face, but she recovered quickly. “Well, yes…you do.” she replied with a fond smile. “Okay, a yevara then.”

“Mmmm, perhaps a yevara-kafk.” he added.

“Kafk…those fluffy little flitty things?!” she sat up straighter, affronted.

“Yes,” he laughed, warmly, “you puff up when you are agitated.”

Her mouth hung open in mock outrage as he continued laughing. “I take back all the nice things I said about you, squidkitty.”

“Oh…” his laughter slowed to a fond chuckle as he reached out and pulled her into an embrace. “I think you will forgive me, little kafk.”

 

* * *

 

Later that night, they retire to his bedroom, which has basically become hers too, she supposes. She spends most of her free time there, anyway. They’ve never discussed moving in together, but he seems to take it as a matter of course that she would be with him in his home. He makes her comfortable there, makes her feel as welcome as if she’s always been there. Which is why, when she reaches under the bed, she finds the box of toys that used to live in her personal effects locker back on the Nexus. Whatever magic had been used to keep everything the colonists brought on the centuries-long voyage away from their home galaxy had kept these in great condition. She pulls out a small assortment for them to try.

“How…adventurous are you feeling tonight, sexy?” she asks over her shoulder. He approaches behind her and peers curiously over her shoulder at the toys on the bedspread.

“Are these for me to use on you, or for you to use on me, dearest?”

“Well, either, really. They vibrate, and I thought maybe I could try to mimic what your bioelectricity does to me with them.” she held up a wand massager with a short handle. “When you do that thing to my clit, it kind of feels like vibration.”

 She presses a button, and the massager comes to life, the head vibrating so fast it looks blurry. She holds it out and runs it lightly along his cowl, from just beside his cheek down to where it joins his chest. He gives a little twitch of surprise at first, and then a deep hum of approval leaves him.

“Oh, yes, I understand…that is very nice.” he sinks onto the bed beside her and kisses her shoulder, running a hand up her arm. “Show me how you use these.”

“You want to watch me…” she begins, uncertainly.

“Pleasure yourself, yes.”

Leaning against the headboard, he regards her lazily, one hand behind his head and the other resting on his bent knee. It only takes her a moment to overcome her shyness at being watched. She arranges herself on the bed before him, seated with her legs bent under her. Raising the hem of her dress, she bares herself to his gaze. She’d given up wearing underwear at home with him shortly after they started seriously dating.

“Mmmm, my beautiful seductress.” His hand runs along his thigh to rub himself through his clothes. “I am utterly at your mercy.”

“Sweet talker.” she smirks. His praise never fails to make her embarrassed, uncomfortable even, something she is trying to overcome. No one ever earnestly praised her body before him. She knows he means it, everything he says to her, and she feels humbled by his adoration, not sure that she deserves it. She uses one hand to spread her folds, revealing her core to him. His eyes are fixed on her clit and the look of pure _want_ on his face scares and excites her as she places the head of the massager against herself. “Aaaaaah, fuck, yesssss…”

She rubs the massager in small tight circles against her clit as her hips rock back and forth in short thrusts. Her breath leaves her in a hiss of pleasure. She glances up at him and sees he has slipped his hand into his trousers and is massaging his sheath. She mimics the motion with the hand on her labia, dipping a couple fingers into herself. “Like what you see, big guy?”

“Oh yes, darling, this is…” he licks his lips, “ _intensely_ arousing.”

His free hand pushes his trousers down, and his unsheathed erection springs free, glistening and hard. He thrusts up into his hand and begins to match her pace as he works himself, using his other hand to push his shirt up and bare his rippled abdomen to her. His muscles always drive her wild, he knows, and he’s not above some posturing to make her want him. Not that she needs help in that respect, it appears. Her folds are shining, wet and slick, her wetness dripping down to her ass and soaking the coverlet beneath her. He can tell she’s close, her breathing becoming erratic and stuttered as leaves off penetrating herself and uses both hands to press the head of the wand harder against her clit. She presses another button and the wand whirs at a higher pitch, the vibration increasing further. She’s watching him fuck his hand, pleasuring himself while watching _her_ , and seeing it from this angle, the power she has over him, drives her over the edge. She cums hard, with a long wordless cry that ends in a whimper. Like a shot, she’s on him, moving his hand out of the way and taking him as deep in her mouth as she can manage. He lets out a surprised groan and cups the back of her head with his hand. She’s riding the aftershocks of her orgasm and moaning around him as she sucks and pulls and squeezes. Her hands firmly massage around his sheath and she pulls off him to give a long slow lick up the underside of his shaft, base to tip, before sucking on the sensitive head.

“ _Skutt_ , _skutting stars_ , dearest, I’m…”

She pulls back and looks up at him. “I know. I want it. I did this to you, I earned it, I want to taste it.”

His upper lip curls slightly in an involuntary snarl, her words provoking a primal, desperate need in him. Keeping her mouth on him, she reaches over to the assortment of toys that he had honestly forgotten were laid out on the bed. She grabs a small oblong silver one and presses her thumb against one end of it, and it begins to vibrate. She places it against the bottom of his sheath, snug against the underside of the base of his erection. The vibrations reverberate along his shaft and deep into his abdomen, awakening his bioelectric receptors. Amidst his ecstatic cries, he’s dimly aware of his ridges beginning to glow, the faint purple light pulsing and increasing steadily. She presses the button again and the small toy vibrates faster, his vision going white as he erupts into the heat of her mouth.

He tastes strange, almost metallic, different from the lubrication she’s tasted before when eating him out while he’s sheathed. It isn’t unpleasant, though, and makes her mouth tingle slightly. She hums as she swirls her tongue once, twice, three times over his head, licking him clean, and swallows. “I’d say that was a successful experiment, wouldn’t you?”

His eyes are closed, his brow pinched, as he attempts to regain control over his limbs. When he feels confident that he has regained the capacity for speech, he clears his throat. “Yes, exceedingly so.”

She cuddles down against his shoulder, feeling suddenly shy. “Was it as good as bioelectricity?”

He wraps one arm around her, turning his head to press his lips against her hair. “It was spectacular, darling. The vibrations stimulate my receptors, though in a different way than bioelectricity does. No less effective, however. As you saw.” He gave a satisfied chuckle.

“I just don’t want you to miss out on something because you’re with a human, because you’re with me.”

The lightness of her tone does nothing to hide her meaning from him. He tips her chin up to catch her eyes. “Light of my life, darling, dearest one, song of my heart, I am missing _nothing_ by being with you. You hold my heart in your strange alien hands and you set my body afire like no one ever has. I love you, I love this, what we have between us, and I desire nothing else.”

She buries her face in her hands before he can see her tears, her muffled voice reaching him nonetheless. “Damn it, I am _not_ going to cry during sex.”

He wants to pull her hands from her face and ask why she hides her emotions from him, but he knows from experience not to push it. Humans aren’t as comfortable with their feelings, or with discussing them frankly, and he doesn’t want to make her retreat further. Instead, he pulls her on top of him, large arms encircling her small frame and nuzzling his flat nose into the crown of her head. He decides to give her an easy out. “Oh, but I can make you cry so much more than that.”

She knows what he’s doing, with his dark promise, and she’s grateful he’s giving her a graceful exit from the heavy declaration of love that she’s not quite ready to face head-on. Not yet. She pushes herself up, straddling him fully, and musters what she hopes is a seductive smile. “Promises, promises.”

“Don’t I always deliver on my promises?” he responds, sitting up and reversing their positions before spreading her legs and nuzzling his face into her damp curls. He’s never felt anything else that approximates the softness of her folds, pliable and giving. Where his people are made to fit together, firm ridges and folds connecting their currents and passing their bioelectricity between them, she is a contradiction. Warm and soft and yielding when he sinks into her with fingers or tongue or… _cock_ , he thinks, using her preferred euphemism, and also strong when she squeezes him tight, dragging along his shaft in that intense _friction_.

Pulling back slightly, he regards the feast laid before him with hunger and descends upon her cunt like a starving man, sucking and licking and fucking her with his tongue. He uses the tip of his tongue to send a spark of electricity to the root of her clit from the inside, and is rewarded with a choked sob of pleasure as both her hands grip the ridges of his head. She pulls him up to her face and kisses him in her delirium, mingling the taste of his spend on her tongue and her slick on his lips. As he deepens the kiss, he runs one hand along the inside of her thigh until he’s holding her center in his palm.

One thick finger slips into her as his thumb works against her clit, still so sensitive from her first climax. He breaks the kiss and moves his mouth to her ear, working her open with his finger until he can slip his fused fingers into her. He whispers obscene things in her ear in his mother tongue, and though she doesn’t understand the words, his voice makes their meaning clear. His breath is hot on her neck as his hands move ceaselessly against her, the steady pace of fingers moving in and out of her matched by the unconscious thrusting of her hips as she seeks her pleasure. Her face feels too warm, and she knows she must be flushed scarlet from the exertion and the effect of his voice on her body.

“Don’t stop,” she pleads, her voice sounding utterly wrecked to her own ears.

Firm lips catch hers in a desperate kiss, her eyes closed and brow furrowed as she crests another wave of pleasure. She growls and breaks the kiss, pushing him back and fixing him with a lust-drunk gaze. “You’re teasing me…” she whines.

“I was,” he says, leveling an intensely heated look at her. “Now, I am going to fuck you.”

Without warning, he grips her ankles with one hand and raises her legs over her head, steadying himself with his other hand and pushing into her dripping cunt.

“Fuck, you always feel so good,” she loses her words as a moan escapes her lips, the feeling of her body stretching around him, the burn that hurts so good as she works to accommodate his size and shape.

“That’s it, my yevara, sing for me. Deliver me safely to paradise.”

She hooks her feet around the edges of his cowl as he slides his hands down her legs to grip her thighs, using them as leverage to pull her against him hard as he thrusts. He braces her legs against his chest with one arm and places the heel of his free hand against her clit, pulsing her with electricity. He loves how responsive she is to his bioelectricity, her body is so sensitive he has to be careful to control his current. Every pulse he sends into her is met with a tightening of her muscles around his shaft. He knows if he increases his frequency, he can bring her to completion, but he holds the pace steady.

Pushing gently forward, he bends her legs until she’s bent in half and he’s on his knees over her, her legs bent over his shoulders, foreheads touching, his hand trapped between them and pressing even harder against her clit. He begins increasing his frequency, steadily, and paces his thrusts to match. She opens her eyes and locks her gaze with his, her face beautifully flushed red and her eyes bright with arousal and unshed tears. She doesn’t have to say it, he knows she’s not ready yet, but he can see it in her eyes and that’s enough. She whispers his name in pleading, and he pours every bit of his love and desire for her into his eyes before giving that last pulse, thrust, push that they need to tumble over the edge together and into ecstasy.

 

* * *

 

 

The next week, she formally terminated her lease and moved the rest of her things to his place.


End file.
